Something Halloweenie This Way Comes
by Zyanadryn
Summary: Xander finally gets Willow to wear a different costume this year. And as Ethan performers his Chaos spell, two Heroes appear to fight the Dark Side.
1. Costume Madness

Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon Star Wars was created by George Lucas Siri Tachi was created by author Jude Watson.

A/N: I love Xander and Willow as a couple. And I read a few Jedi Xander fics, so I thought I would jump on the bandwagon. So this is not only a Jedi Xander, it is also a JEDI WILLOW fic.

*All characters are NOT created by me. Any resemblance to fictional characters that are already owned by their rightful owners are purely intentional, and none were harmed in the telling of this story.*  
SO DON'T SUE!

: "Speaking"  
:'_Thoughts_'

Something Halloweenie This Way Comes

*Chapter 1*

October 30th

The day before Halloween found Buffy, Willow and Xander walking towards the new costume shop that opened up in Sunnydale just in time for the greatest candy festival of the year. Ethan's didn't look like much, but from the campus grapevine, it had some good choices and it was cheep. Which was a bonus for Xander. The Scooby was dead set on finding something other than him being a soldier which unfortunately was his one and only costume that he would have if he couldn't find anything else. So if it was cheep, it had to be better. Now all he had to do was find 'something' good, and at the same time try to persuade Willow to be something different than the time honored ghost she was every year.

"C'mon Wills. You promised me years ago, that you would go as something other than a spook one year. And now you have to pay the piper." Xander quickly chattered to Willow in Willowese without letting her get much of a word in edgewise, as they neared the costume shop.

"I don't know Xander." Willow softly murmured as she tried to hedge her way out of going as something other than her usual costume. "Can't I go as something different next year?" Hope expressed in her voice.

"Nope. And that's final. If you won't choose something, I will!" Xander exclaimed excitedly as he rushed through the door of Ethan's.

Buffy laughed, at the face her friend made as she watched the crush of her life run like a excited child into the shop, searching through the racks of costumes lined up against the wall. While she watched, her hope of being her favorite, safe costume slipped away.

"Oh come on Willow, we better go and help him find something that you will at least like, otherwise you might end to be a Power Ranger, or one of those short dudes from that Ring book he likes to quote." Reasoned Buffy as she dragged her friend through the shop and closer to where Xander was rummaging through the female costumes before stopping and looking at a 17th century Lady's dress. It would be excellent for her wear something like this for Angel this year. '_I will look like someone from his time. I hope he will like this._' Buffy gushed to herself.

* * *

As Xander rummaged through the costumes he didn't find anything that was something Willowish. He wanted to be something that she could wear and feel good in it so at least next year she wouldn't automatically go back to being her ghost. As Xander brought his head up in a frustrated sigh, he looked over to where Buffy and Willow were gushing about the fancy Lady costume she wanted to wear to impress Angel. Xander stifled a groan, as he knew she had a big of a crush on the dead dork as he had on her. With a grimace on his face, Xander turned over to the men's side of the shop, hoping to find something for himself first and then try to find something matchy for Willow.

While he looked through the costumes lined up before him, Xander heard someone speak in a soft voice right beside him, which caused him to jump at the sound, as he was more focused on the clothes in front of him than anything else.

"Excuse me young man, I didn't mean to startle you." The man assured still in his soft voice. "Do you need any assistance? I am the proprietor here, so I can help you find what ever you need." Ethan said with a small smile.

"Well, I don't know." Stammered Xander, his heart still beating a mile a minute from the scare the man had just given him.

"Well, I can help you with whatever you are looking for. We still have quite a few costumes left, my dear boy, so there must be something that has caught you interest." Ethan speculated, as he moved to the costumes lining the wall. "What do you want to be for Halloween this year?' He asked.

"Well," said Xander. "At first I was going to be a soldier, 'cuz I have the fatigues at home. But, I really want to be something good this year, and I want something similar as well for my friend as well, so she can be sort of matchy." Xander finished in a rush.

"Hmm." Thought Ethan allowed. "I think I have just the thing, be back in just a moment." He volunteered as he walked through the curtain to the back of the shop. Ethan moved over to the box of costumes that were movie castoffs, as they had some damage to them. Ethan wasn't originally going to put them out unless he ran out of all the other costumes first. But as they had already been tagged for the spell he was to undertake tomorrow evening, there was nothing he had to do with them except take them out for the gullible kid.

"Here we are." Ethan burbled to Xander as he flourished the box in front of him as he set the box on the counter. "Now, there is some damage to them from the movie set they had come from, but as it will be dark outside tomorrow, it shouldn't be so noticeable. They also came with some of the original movie props from the set as well. So there you are" Ethan shrilled as he removed the lid off the box with an expansive guesture, like a magician completing his act.

As Xander walked over to the counter and peered in to it, he couldn't believe his eyes. On top of the costume was a lightsaber. It didn't look fake at all. Yeah there was some smudges on one side, and it looked a bit bent on the other. But it was still a lightsaber. Xander gently picked it up out of the box and cradled it in his hands like it would vanish before his eyes if he blinked to many times. "Wow." He breathed. "A real lightsaber." His thoughts started to work again as he discovered he had the costume of a lifetime. Xander's face broke out in a million Wat smile as he looked at he cylindrical rod that was gently balanced in his hands.

He looked over to Willow and Buffy as they were looking through some costumes, trying to find something for his shy friend. Then reality came crashing back to him as he looked back into the box. Sighing despondently, Xander put the lightsaber back in and looked up at Ethan, the weight of what he was about to say, crushing him under its great weight, and it also showed on his face.

"I'm sorry sir." He began dejectedly. "But I can't afford the costume. I only have 20 bucks. And I doubt that would pay for the dust on the fabric" He sighed greatly as his dream of being Obi-One Kenobie flashed briefly in his dreams and then was extinguished like a spent fire.

"Hmm." Ethan hummed under his breath. "Since I can see that you really want to be a Jedi for the night, how about I sell it to you for 10 dollars. This way you can live you dream and have some left over for whatever you want." He said very seriously as he looked in Xander's sad face.

"Really?" Xander asked.

"Yes, really." Ethan replied.

"Wow!" breathed Xander, as he looked off into the distance, epically fabulous space battles were zooming through his mind at a mile a minute. Then he looked over to Willow again as she picked up a ghost costume. "Do you have anything matching this Jedi costume?" He asked quickly trying to get this deal done before Willow could bring over the stupid white sheet with 'Boo' written on the front in bight day-glow orange letters.

"Yes of course. If you look under the top layer, there is another Jedi costume complete with another lightsaber that your friend could wear as well. So then you can both go as Jedi's." Ethan hinted in a sly voice, trying to make the sale to the stupid kid. '_If I can get the brat to talk his friend into buying the second costume, there will be even greater chaos as the good guys try to battle the bad guys tomorrow_'. Ethan giggled manically to himself in his twisted mind.

Xander perked up at that thought. And he quickly rushed over to his friends to tell them the good news.

"Willow, guess what?" He squeked excitedly. "I found a costume for you and its great!" He finished in a rush. "Please, please say you will come and look at it. It's awesome!" Xander tried to convince his friend as he puled her across the store.

"Um, ok, I guess Xander" Willow croaked to her bestest friend. Hoping that the costume he finally picked out for her was not something she would be to embarrassed to wear. She walked slowly over to where Xander was practically jumping up and down in joy over his find.

"Look Willow, look. Isn't this the best thing ever!" He burbled exceitedly. "Look here." he pulled out the second lightsaber from the box. Willow looked and him in confusion, as he put the lightsaber in her hand. "There's two of 'em. We can both go as Jedi's. Please say you will be a Jedi with me?" The tennager looked over to his best freind, he bent down on one knee and looked up at her trying to conivnce her with a puppy dog face, and batting his eyelashes at the same time. Then Xander stood up and draped his arm around her. As he moved his arm left to right to encompass the horizon he dramatically addressed the store as he said in a comanding voice. "Say you will tally ho and go forth with me into the darkest night and have great battles fighting the Dark Side and saving helpless youngsters and their candy!"

Willow looked at the silver lightsaber in her hand. Thinking to herself. '_Well, a Jedi isn't so horrible. And the clothes they wear won't leave me so exposed. They look cool. I think I will go with Xander as a Jedi. What's the worse that could happen?_' Willow thought to herself rapidly as the emotions played across her face just as quickly. '_And me as a Jedi to. It will also give me more time with Xander. He will see we have stuff in common. Maybe he will finally notice me_.' She smiled to herself as she made up her mind. "Ok Xander. I will go as a Jedi to."

"That's great!" Xander burst out loudly. "Can we try them so, so we can find out if we have to make some adjustments?" Xander asked as he turned to Ethan.

"Yes you can. There are some change rooms over here" He replied as he showed them to some change rooms off to the side in a curtianed off area.

"Buffy, you should try yours on to." Willow said to the Slayer.

"Yeah, I should before I buy it." Buffy replied.

* * *

As the three friends got into the change rooms to try on the Halloween costumes. They were all were happy with their choices. Xander came out first. As he looked over at himself in the mirror, he admired the tan tunic with wide sleeves. It looked kinda like a karate gi but stopped just at the top of his thighs with a dark brown cloth belt to wrap around his waist and a black belt that had a spot for his lightsaber. Then came the light brown pants, he would just have to find some black boots, he thought to himself as he was still wearing his beat up running shoes. The colors looked great on him. As he put on the darker brown cloak and clipped the lightsaber two his belt, Willow was the next one out of the change room. Her costume was a little different. Instead of her tunic wrapping itself across the front like his, it looked more like a light beige dress with a type of Manderian collar with three buttons down the front, the dress was pipped in dark brown around the edges. It also had wide sleeves. It fell to just the mid point of her thighs and was slit up the two side so her legs were free to move. The pants were a darker beige and were loose, but not a loose as Xander's. She also had a black belt that she clipped her lightsaber onto with, and a dark brown cloak she put on.

"Wow, Willow. You look great in that." Xander whispered softly as he looked her over from head to toe. The costume looked perfect on her. He thought to himself and he studied Willow as she looked into the mirror.

"I look good in this." Willow exclaimed to her friend, as she studied her reflection in amazement.

"I totally agree you Willow." Declared Buffy as she came out of her change room in her Lady dress. It looked fantastic on her and fit her like it was sewn just for Buffy to wear it. It was a nice purplish reddish colour and was cut down the middle to show another skirt under it that was a lighter shade of red, almost pink. The designs on the bodice was in swirls with sparkly diamonds. It looked great on her friend, Willow thought to herself.

" I look just like a Lady in this!" Buffy marveled to her friends. "I just need diffrent hair." Buffy speculated to herself as she viewd her head in the mirror.

"We do have a selection of wigs for sale over here" Ethan declared, pointing off to the other side of the shop. The wall was covered with many different styles as well as numerous different colors along two shelves.

As Buffy walked over to the wigs, she wondered to her self why she didn't notice this shelf earlier. '_Oh well_.' She shrugged to herself. _'I just must of been excited that I found the right dress for the right guy_.' She giggled in her head.

Willow walked over to the wigs to help the Slayer find just the right one to match her costume when Xander walked up behind the girls and said. "Willow, why dont you wear a wig to." Asked Xander as he looked over the selection.

"Yeah Willow!" Drawled Buffy as she agreed with her friend. "It would be so totally awesome if you had different color hair. Making you someone else for the evening, I bet no one will recognize you at all!" Buffy finished in a excited rush.

Willow looked at her two friends. Trying to put herself in their mindset. Plain safe Willow, was first and foremost what came right away. Well she decided to be something different, might as well take it all the way. As she looked over the selection of wigs. Once caught her eye. It was a blond wig with straight shoulder length hair. It would be something very different than her normal bright red hair. Willow picked up the wig and walked over to the mirror. As she put it on, a strange feeling came over her. She was different. She looked different. She felt different.

'_This was going to be the best Halloween ever!_' Willow thought to herself, as she studied her reflection. Over her shoulder, Willow caught Xander smiling at her. She smiled back. '_Oh yeah. Best Halloween Ever_!'

To Be Continued!


	2. Wars not make one great

Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon

Star Wars was created by George Lucas

Siri Tachi was created by author Jude Watson.

A/N: Wow, I have received alot of hits since I put this story out just last night. It's awesome! Thank you all for reading my story. And I was wondering of someone could be my Beta, that would also be great! Reviews are essential to make a story. Any would be welcome. Flames will be listened to, even the harsh ones, and all will make a better story. If I have made mistakes please let me know. I am researching as I go along as I am not totaly familiar with the Star Wars Universe(saw the movies, read some books), and mistakes will be made. Please point them out to me. Have a great summer!  
*All characters are NOT created by me. Any resemblance to fictional characters that are already owned by their rightful owners are purely intentional, and none were harmed in the telling of this story. And you wont get money outta me :D*  
SO DON'T SUE!

* * *

***Chapter 2***

_October 31st_

Xander walked along Buffy's street in the late afternoon light as he went over what the stupid principal Snyder told them today in school. _'Stupid Snyder. Volunteer means that, actually Volunteering for something. Not demanding, or saying you Have to do something. There's supposed to be a choice in there!_' He grumbled to himself under his breath, since Snyder was making them take out a bunch of kids for Halloween this year. "At least Willow is something different this year" He said softly as he perked up with that thought. There was hope in that train of thought. His normally shy friend was something different. Hopefully with even this small change, she wouldn't be so shy and she would then come out of her shell. Xander's train of thought continued along that vein as he walked up to Buffy's house and knocked on the door.

"Well hullo there Xander. Don't you look dashing in that costume" Joyce greeted as she opened the door wider to let Xander into the house. "You are a Jedi right?" she asked.  
"Yes ma'am." Replied Xander to her question. "Are Buffy and Willow ready yet?" He asked.  
"They are almost should be down shortly. And I don't know what you did to get Willow to change her costume this year, but she looks so much more confident than before." Joyce exclaimed. I will go upstairs and see how they are doing."

Xander settled back into the couch as he waited for Buffy and Willow to finish getting ready upstairs. Even though they were stuck looking after a bunch of bratty kids. It wouldn't last all night and then they could go and spend the rest of the night having fun at the Bronze. So it wouldn't be a total waste of a night.  
As Xander stared at the ceiling in boredom, he heard someone start down the steps. He looked up to see Buffy in all of her fancy Lady glory. "Wow.' He breathed. "My Lady Buffy of Buffonia. You look absolutely wondrous in that gown." He exclaimed dramatically and gave a deep bow to his secret crush. Buffy smiled widely at the complement Xander gave her. "Just wait until you see Willow. She looks fabulous!" She bubbled.  
With that cue, Willow started down the stairs. The way she wore the Jedi outfit, it was like she had worn it forever. She felt more comfortable in this, then regular everyday clothes. She even enjoyed the blond wig that she had on. She felt so different, it was very exciting. She walked up to Xander and spoke softly with a smile. "May the Force be with you my fellow Jedi Knight."

Xander returned Willows soft smile, then he posed dramatically. "Hark, I hear a child in danger of not getting enough candy. Let us be off and defend candy rights from the evil Empire and the Dark Side!" He bellowed as he bounded down the front steps and into the warm October evening. Everyone laughed at his excitement. "You sound more like a swashbuckler than a Jedi Knight Xander" Buffy yelled after her silly friend as he bounced around her front yard like he was already hopped up on tons of sugar.

* * *

_An Hour or so later _

The Scoobies were walking along the road with their charges for the night, who were eating their candy as the same time they were walking. Buffy and Willow were quietly talking to themselves while watching the kids and Xander was over to one side trying to convince one kid to at least share a chocolate bar as payment for them taking them out this evening, when a strange feeling came over all of them. It was subtle at first but it increased in strength, when the totally unexplained happened.

_Point of View for Obi-Wan/Xander_

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared at the strange scene in front of him. There were strange creatures scattering to the winds and the architecture was definitely primitive. Using the Force, he stretched out his senses to access the situation. There was a great disturbance in the force that caused the area to be cloudy and dark. It made him feel sick as he felt the darkness on the horizon. The last thing he actively remembered he was fighting Vader on the Death Star. He opened his eyes as he heard a distant scream fill the air. Where ever he was, there was danger and as a Jedi, it was his duty to protect the innocent from it. Obi-Wan took off down an ally way to find the source of the scream.

As he reached the other side of the ally, he saw a woman being attacked by 3 small creatures. The woman was screaming at them while trying to get away. "Whats gotten into you? Why are you doing this? Kieth, its mommy, stop this!" She screamed in fear.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and used the Force to push the creatures off the distraught woman. They were pushed a couple of feet away and landed in a pile of bodies. The taller of the three stood up and growled at Kenobi. He stepped forward aggressively and bared his sharp pointy teeth. A deep menacing growl proceeded the attack as he surged forward to Obi-Wan while he activated his blue colored lightsaber with a snap and hiss. (A/N: Sorry. I suck at fight scenes, suggestions to make it better would be greatly appreciated)  
The creature surged forth towards him, so Obi-Wan dropped into the basic first Form of _Shii-Cho_, easy to defend himself, without seriously injuring his opponent. The creature, while menacing, didn't look to be much of a challenge.

And as he could hear, the distraught woman was shouting out. "Don't hurt my baby, he doesn't know what he is doing!"

Obi-Wan sensed that while this creature was vicious, it was apparently a child. And he would never hurt children, no matter how monstrous they seemed. As the demon child rushed towards Kenobi, he thought of the best way to disable the child without harming him to much. He started out with a quick movement that tapped the demon child once on the right leg and arm. Not hard enough to dismember him, just to give the child some thought of what he was up against. The demon child let put an angry roar at the stings he received. It only seemed to anger him more. Obi-Wan tapped the child once more on the left leg and arm, then pushed him back with a light shove of the Force.

As the demon child landed once again on top of the other demon children, it decided that the human it was fighting was to difficult, so it growled at its companions and they left to find easier prey that wouldn't fight back.

Obi-Wan Kenobi deactivated his lightsaber as he walked over to the hysterical woman. "Ma'am, I suggest you retreat to indoors as it is very dangerous out here."

"But, but, my Kieth and his friends, what are they? They are just children. What happened?" She whimpered. "No! I have to go and find them and make sure they are safe. They have to listen to me. I am an adult" She continued to groan out as she tried to go after the departing figures of her demon child and his cohorts.

Obi-Wan ventured that this would turn out horribly as the woman was hysterical and her demon child obviously didn't remember her, she would only end up very hurt or worse, dead. Kenobi waved his hand in front of the distraught woman and said in a soothing voice. "Your child is safe with his friends. You will go home and rest for the rest of the evening."

"I will go home and rest. Kieth is safe with George and Micheal." The woman repeated in a monotone voice. The tears form her earlier breakdown still apparent on her face.

As the woman turned and walked away, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force to find where the disturbance originated from. If he could find the source, maybe he could end this madness. With that thought, he tried to find the point of the disturbance in the sea of darkness that seemed to spread out in this town. He felt there was a huge evil force of the Dark side on one side of him, with smaller ones intersected at various points elsewhere. One of the smaller ones seem, chaotic and happy at the same time, coming from somewhere in the middle of the town.

As he made his way there he was stopped by a humanoid that stepped in front of him. Using the Force, he sensed that this creature was dead, but still mobile. That in of itself was very confusing. And now given the fact that the creature was trying to fight him, just confused the Jedi more.

"Hey, since look very tasty, I think I will make you into a to-go package while I continue the buffet tonight" the undead creature sneered to Obi-Wan as its face turned into a monstrous parody. Three more similar creatures came out of the shadows and started to surround him.

Obi-Wan could sense the Dark side radiating off the humanoid creature in front of him. He activated his lightsaber with the well known snap and hiss and dropped into _Form III: Soresu_, for the coming battle. He centered himself with the Force and slipped into the beginning stance of the form he knew so well. The first one charged Obi-Wan while the three started to circle around him, trying to confuse the Jedi with all of the movement. The leader lunged at Obi-Wan, but he dodged the creatures outstretched arms with a wide sweep of his saber taking off the right arm. The undead form screeched and grabbed his stump in pain. The other three, stopped their circling and looked at their leader for direction.

"No more fooling around." the leader growled menacingly. "Kill the bastard!" with those words all three surged at Obi-Wan.

The Master Jedi was a centre of calm, as he dodged and flowed away from the humanoids. The first of the three, reached out with a arm and tried to grab his tunic, but Obi-Wan merely slipped away, bringing his saber down in a sweep of light and took off the offending creatures head. It's bursting into dust momentarily startled the Jedi, but didn't stop him from turning to face his next attacker. One of the monsters, (which was what Obi-Wan was now calling them) tried to grab him from behind, in a tight hold, but he was able to dodge the offending arms and spun around and took off the next head, turning it into dust as well. The third creature, stopped and looked at the two piles of dust that used to be his cohorts. The look on its face was fear. It seemed, not many fought back, and its indecision seemed that it wanted to retreat but it was stopped when its leader yelled at him to continue the fight. It looked at his master, then over at Obi-Wan who mearly stood still with his activated lightsaber humming beside him, then turned and ran away while his master ran after him yelling that he was a coward.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi once again started toward the chaotic disturbance that he believed started what was happening at a light jog. The Force spread out around him, keeping alert for others that were disturbed on this night. As Kenobi passed a small park he heard another woman screaming from the middle of the greenery. There was a woman in a strange dress struggling in the arms of a blond man, while a blond woman was trying to talk and diffuse the situation. Obi-Wan felt he knew the woman, and she was dressed as a Jedi. If there was another of his kind in this town, it would be a great thing. Two Jedi in a perilous situation was better than one.

As Obi-Wan grew closer to the figures, he spread out with the Force to find out who the strange woman was. The shock that came mere seconds later almost drove the stoic Jedi to his knees. It couldn't be. She was dead. He held her in his arms as she took her final breath. What is this madness? He desperately thought to himself as he drew closer. As Obi-Wan came up behind the female Jedi, he made himself ask the question he both wanted to know and was afraid to receive the answer for. In a soft quiet voice he asked, "Siri?"

The woman gave a small jerk of surprise that made her spin around to face the confused Jedi. She replied. "Obi?"

The face that greeted him was not that of Siri Tachi, but the Force he had spread towards her sensed it was her. There was no other that had the same feeling in the Force. There was no other to give off the power that was only her. The woman in front of him had blond hair and a different face. But the power she radiated was identical of his lost love.

Angry that he was being ignored for the moment, Spike realised that now there were two of them. Buffy had passed out in his arms from all the fighting and screaming she had done, but Spike was not stupid. Willow on her crazy trick of believing she was a Jedi was one thing. He could have probably taken her. But now the tool Xander had come up and he was also dressed as a Jedi. Two he wouldn't be able to take. As these thoughts circled in his mind. Siding on the road of cation seemed the better of the two outcomes. So Spike dropped Buffy and made a hasty retreat before the two Jedi decided to use those working lightsabers on his body. He saw Willow use hers on his minions, and so he didn't relish the same work over to his own body.

Obi-Wan Kenobi turned to watch the undead creature make a hasty retreat before walking closer to the female Jedi that felt like his love.

**To Be Continued**: Dun Dun duun...


End file.
